


You Can't See Me, But I'm There

by ARoseUnnamed (ImaKaraTabiHe)



Series: A Series of Ideas [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU - "Phantom Boy", Cancer, Hospitalization, More tags to be added, Psychic Abilities, Rating may go up, Supernatural Elements, just an idea right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ARoseUnnamed
Summary: This isn't what Spencer was expecting when he'd first woken up in the hospital.  The symptoms were typical.  The gaining an ability was not.





	

Spencer's not sure when it really began – no, that's not true. He remembers. He just can't understand why he didn't see it then. It should've been obvious really, but he supposes that when you're greatest fear is developing an illness that you could _possibly_ have, it's difficult to see the symptoms of the one you already have.

He'd thought it had been the flu at first. Fever, night sweats, fatigue – just that sick feeling in general you know. There had been less.. savory symptoms. Blood in his urine had been one of them. He'd ended up waving it off as part of stress and due to the medicines he'd been taking to try to recover from his “flu”.

Waking up at the hospital, disoriented, but not surprised, he'd expected to be sent home with more medicines to beat his flu and orders to increase his hydration. And yet that's not what happened.

When he'd been ready to demand to leave because he had classes to teach, the doctor had stepped in, a nurse behind her. His demands had died in his throat. Her body language was stiff and determined, but her eyes were sympathetic.

“I'm sorry to have to tell you this,” the doctor began, keeping her face open and warm for him, “but we found a tumor..”

A 'tumor'.. Spencer's throat constricted and his airways clenched with concern. “You mean.. cancer?” he questioned carefully.

“Kidney cancer, to be exact,” the doctor told him.

Kidney cancer.. Spencer had kidney cancer… It was like an icy frost swept through his body with those words, running its cold fingers over every inch of his body. “ Well.. this isn't quite how I expected this to go,” Spencer remarked dryly.

The doctor smiled, apologetic at him, but he shook his head. “It's alright, I know the statistics. How far am I?”

Looking at her chart, the doctor was quick to answer him. “It says here that you're still in the early stages. Your blacking out might have helped us catch this early, but it's too soon to tell. We'll need to do more tests.”

Spencer nodded, already aware of that. He kept talking with the doctor while his mind spun. He needed to call and make the college aware that he was taking time off for medical reasons. He didn't have to look at his bank account and health insurance to know that this, while covered, was going to be draining. He was going to try  _not_ to let this bankrupt him though. He had a fund set up for emergencies, but he didn't want to empty it entirely.

When the doctor explained that she was passing the case along to an expert and told him that the expert – a doctor by the name of Rick Gregory – would come by later, he thanked her. She told him that if he needed anything to press the button. He nodded, watching as she left.

Spencer sighed, allowing his calm facade to crumble in the privacy of his hospital room. 'Cancer,' he repeated to himself. He could get through this. He'd been through a broken family, through his mom's institutionalization.. He could beat this all on his own.

But what was the start of long treatments and many days of sickness was also the start of something entirely new and wondrous.

Eyes slipping shut, his body shuddered for a moment, locking itself down before.. something broke and he floated up. 'Oh!' He blinked in surprise as he stared down at his unconscious self. 'This is new,' he remarked as he looked through his hands at himself. Thus began his new life as a young man with cancer and a little special secret – he could become a phantom.

**Author's Note:**

> So, A/N. This fanfic is just an idea right now. I'm not going to follow through with updating it at the moment until I can get some more ideas as to where I'm going with it and whether or not I can between all the other works I'm doing.
> 
> I'm going to be honest and say that I'm not sure how this AU will go. I'm still a beginner when it comes to this fandom and the AU I'm going for is entirely new to me. I watched "Phantom Boy" earlier and I just couldn't stop myself from writing this smiddgen down. It was an amazing movie!
> 
> Please note that I'm usually writing for DC/Marvel fandoms and have very very little experience when it comes to writing for this fandom.
> 
> Anyways~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
